d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Comprehend
You can comprehend different forms of communication; even communicate with subjects normally incapable of doing so. Each rank allows you to choose one of the following options: * Animals: You can either speak to or comprehend animals (creatures with Intelligence -5). You can ask questions and receive answers, although animals are not any more friendly or cooperative than normal. Furthermore, wary and cunning animals are likely to be terse and evasive, while especially stupid ones tend to make inane comments. If an animal is friendly toward you, it may do some favor or service for you. For two ranks you can both speak to and understand animals. * Codes: You can decode various codes or ciphers automatically, understanding them as if they were written or spoken in your native language. * Electronics: You can verbally communicate with electronic devices. Most are limited by their programming and peripherals in terms of what they “know,” and may not be able to answer some inquiries. Machines tend to be cold and mechanical, and may not be cooperative. At the GM’s discretion, you can use the Technology skill in place of Persuasion when speaking with machines. For two ranks you can both speak to machines and understand their replies. * Languages: For one rank you can either speak or understand the language of any intelligent creature. You can speak only one language at a time, although you can understand several languages at once. For two ranks anyone able to hear you can understand what you’re saying, regardless of language (you can effectively “speak” multiple languages at once). For three ranks you can both speak and understand all languages at once. Being able to read any language requires one more rank. This effect does not enable you to communicate with creatures that don’t possess a language; see the other Comprehend effects for that. * Objects: You can communicate with inanimate objects (other than plants and electronics), granting them the ability to speak to you or simply “reading” impressions from them. This requires two Comprehend ranks. Objects only “know” about events directly affecting them or occurring in their immediate area. Gamemasters can apply the guidelines for Postcognition to this effect. * Plants: You can either comprehend or communicate with plants, both normal plants and plant creatures. You can ask questions of and receive answers from plants. A plant’s sense of its surroundings is limited, so it won’t be able to give (or recognize) detailed descriptions or answer questions about events outside its immediate vicinity. For two ranks you can both speak to and understand plants. * Spirits: You can communicate with incorporeal and normally invisible and inaudible spirit beings, such as ghosts or certain extradimensional entities, depending on what beings exist in the context of the setting. One rank essentially allows you to function as a “medium” of sorts, speaking to spirits and comprehending their replies. However, you do not gain any ability to summon or compel spirits. At the GM’s discretion, this effect may extend to undead creatures, demons, or other supernatural entities, depending on the setting. Extras * Affects Others: Comprehend only includes the ability to speak or understand the languages of others. If you wish to grant others the ability to do the same (speak and understand your language, for example, or give two others the ability to understand each other without you acting as a translator) then apply this modifier, usually at the +1 level to apply to yourself and others. * Area: Comprehend that Affects Others can have this modifier to grant its benefits to everyone in the affected area. Area Comprehend can also have the Selective FX feat to allow you to “filter out” who does and does not gain its benefits. Flaws * Distracting: Since the use of Comprehend in combat may not be particularly important, the GM may wish to disallow this flaw, as appropriate for the setting. * Decreased Duration: Comprehend is normally continuous. If it requires at least a modicum of focus to maintain, it may be sustained, if it requires considerable focus or effort to maintain, its duration may be lowered to concentration. The GM can require Concentration checks to maintain Comprehend under difficult circumstances if its duration is reduced, such as when dealing with a babble of conversation all at once. * Limited: You can only comprehend a broad type of subject (only elves, canines, avians, or sea creatures, for example) as a –1 flaw. You can only comprehend a narrow type of subject (dogs, falcons, or dolphins, for example) as a –2 flaw. * Permanent: Permanent duration is not considered a flaw for Comprehend, given its effects. It does not apply. * Unreliable: At the GM’s discretion, an Unreliable Comprehend effect may provide an incorrect or misleading translation on a failed roll rather than simply not working at all. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Sensory FX